


Do Not Weep For Me

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Do Not Weep For Me

  
  
Do not weep for me  
I am but a moment in time  
A drop in a wave on a great ocean  
A star in the brilliant black of night  
And I will carry on  
For though I walk this earth alone  
And the beating of my heart  
Is just an echo of another life  
I remember every moment of her  
And I am not afraid


End file.
